This invention relates to electrochemical cells. More particularly, it is concerned with a reserve battery of electrochemical cells arranged in series.
It is frequently necessary for electrochemical cells to be connected in series in order to provide voltages higher than those produced by an individual cell. For example, lithium/thionyl chloride electrochemical cells normally discharge at 3.5 volts, and for many applications it is necessary to employ these cells in applications having higher voltage requirements.
Typically, each cell is packaged in an individual case having exposed positive and negative terminals. As is well understood, to provide a series of cells the positive terminal of each cell is connected to the negative terminal of the next cell in the series. The individual cells of the series may be packaged within a single case with appropriate terminal connections to provide a unitary battery structure.
For certain applications it is desirable to employ reserve batteries. In reserve batteries a constituent of the electrochemical system of each cell is held in a reservoir separate from other components of the electrochemical system. The cells of the battery are activated by transferring the constituent from the reservoir to the individual cells. The arrangement for storing the constituent and rapidly transferring it to the several cells of a battery of individual cells become complicated and cumbersome.